1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for controlling an electrophotographic image forming apparatus configured to perform double-side printing to print an image on each side of a sheet.
2. Related Art
So far, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus has been known, which performs double-side printing by switching back a sheet with an image thermally fixed on a first side thereof using an ejection roller and again feeding the sheet to an image forming unit, before forming an image on a second side of the sheet.
In the double-side printing performed by such an image forming apparatus, water contained in the sheet is evaporated by heat generated by a fixing unit during image formation on the first side. Therefore, it might lead to a drying mark (a drying spot) that has a negative influence on quality of the image formed on the second side.
In order to resolve such a negative influence on quality of the image formed on the second side, a technique using a cooling roller has been proposed, which cooling roller is configured to contact the sheet which has passed through the fixing unit and to evenly cool the whole sheet.